1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical communication module and an optical communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical communication module to perform an optical communication using an optical fiber as a transmission medium has been known (Refer to e.g. JP-A-2004-29710).
The optical communication module disclosed in JP-A-2004-29710 includes an optical element, which is optically coupled to an optical fiber, a silicon substrate, which is mounted with the optical element, an optical connector ferrule, which holds the optical fiber, and a rectangular parallelepiped shaped sealing member, which seals (receives) the optical element, the silicon substrate and the optical connector ferrule. The optical fiber is drawn from an end face of the optical connector ferrule in a longitudinal direction of the sealing member.
Refer to JP-A-2004-29710, for example.